1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gameboards and more particularly to ping pong tables which can be activated for play and deactivated to prevent unauthorized play.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many electronic games are activated and deactivated for commercial play by timing devices or score counters. In those devices which have a set number of playing objects, such as balls, that are consumed as the game progresses, the game can be made to deactivate when the last object has been taken from play. In other games in which a set score terminates a game, the scoreboard can be deactivated when that score is reached. In still other types of games, particularly wholly electronic ones, the activation or deactivation is solely dependent upon the electronic circuit permitting the game to be played, and as soon as the allotted time for play runs out, the game deactivates.
In some types of more traditional or mechanical or older games, there has not been developed a way to deactivate the gameboard if the parties have the necessary additional implements for play. This has been a problem preventing commercial game operators from providing such games for play. One such game is ping pong. Generally, so long as the players have paddles and a ball, the game can be played. Therefore, in these types of games, there has not been an effective way in which to control play, if it is not automatically controlled by the game itself, such as by balls being captured in a pocket, until the present invention.
The present invention provides a way of activating and deactivating gameboards that require a level playing surface for commercial play. Such gameboards include ping pong, box hockey, shuffle board, and many others.